Staring, Stay?
by KumikoNogi13
Summary: Dia hanyalah gadis pendiam, terlalu naif untuk menyadari beberapa hal di sekitarnya. Dan ketika Ia sadar sekarang, waktu sudah memberitahunya semua. Soal ketidakmungkinan dan irrasionalitas. Soal persahanatan yang membawanya kemana. Ia tidak menyesal. Ia hanya merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh. EXO's Sehun x OC.


"_dan itupun aku tahu, sekedar menatap tak mungkin menjangkau hatimu untuk tetap tinggal."_

Ketika bising dan getaran mesin besi yang kerap kali di-rem tak lagi dirasakannya. Ketika matanya terpaku, berhenti pada luasnya langit pagi yang masih kosong tak berawan. Pikirannya pun kembali pada titik kecil yang tak ada habisnya mengusik otaknya, menggelitik rasionalitas itu pergi dan berganti dengan segala imajinasi, irrasionalitas yang entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa bersemangat sekaligus merasakan perih itu kembali.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk melamun, Hwang Je Eun sadar akan hal itu. Ia melihat jam tangan kecil yang sudah hampir 2 tahun menemaninya ke sekolah. Bus hari ini berjalan terlalu pelan rupanya. Rasanya ia harus berulang kali membuang nafas agar tak lagi teringat akan hal itu. Memang ada apa dengannya? Rasanya bodoh sekali sampai – sampai ia ingin menangis lagi. Gadis dengan jaket putih itu mendesah perlahan.

"Boleh ku ceritakan padamu?"

"Iya, tentu saja boleh."

Bodoh. Ia terlalu _sok_ tahu dalam banyak hal, termasuk yang satu ini. Ia bukan ahli dalam prakiraan. Walaupun berkirim pesan sampai larut malam, walupun saling tersenyum tiap bertemu, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang orang itu sebenarnya pikirkan.

"Jadi, kamu masih suka?"

"Aku coba berhenti, tapi nggak. Nggak bisa hilang"

_Nggak bisa hilang._

Oh, jadi selama ini apa artinya?

_**Nonsense**__._

-Staring, Stay?-

_Apa artinya sedih sekarang? Apa gunanya merasa bodoh?_

_Late to regret, late to forget._

Semuanya terlanjur. Ia terlanjur tahu. Ia terlanjur berbohong. Ia terlanjur menaruh perasaan lebih. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah tahu, tidak pernah menepis perasaannya sendiri, tidak pernah berharap padanya. Tapi apa? Dia tidak bisa memutar waktu.

Oh Sehun adalah anak baik – baik. Ia sendiri, walaupun 'dekat' dengannya, tidak pernah berpikir seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sehun sangat tampan sehingga banyak temannya sendiri yang memuja wajahnya itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa kalau anak itu _innocent. _Oh, baiklah. Setidaknya tidak untuk dirinya. Anak itu, dengan badannya yang lebih tinggi dan suaranya yang cenderung pelan sudah sering membuat gadis kecil ini berteriak histeris. Korban kejailannya, tentu saja.

-Staring, Stay?-

Gadis dengan rambut panjang yang diikat asal itu sedang memakai sepatunya. Disampingnya sudah ada beberapa buku hasil buruannya di perpustakaan sekolah. Rasanya ia sudah terlalu lama duduk mengikat tali sepatunya. Atau mungkin ia sengaja mengulur waktu?

Yang jelas, di seberang sana sedang berkumpul komunitas fotografi sekolah. Yang jelas, di seberang sana duduk seorang anak laki – laki yang fokus dengan kameranya. Yang jelas, di seberang sana adalah Oh Sehun. Dan yang jelas, dari sudut ini Hwang Je Eun kembali tersenyum. Perih. Dari sudut ini, ia menatapnya. Menatap wajah tampan yang baru ia sadari sekarang. Menatap sisi _innocent_ nya ketika sedang berkutat dalam fokus. Menatap sosok yang pertama kali bisa membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat akhir – akhir ini.

_Haaah… Sudah sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini?_

Dari sudut itu, gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Sehun itu tersenyum sekaligus menahan perih. Ia hanya bisa terus menatap, tanpa sanggup sedikitpun berucap. Ia sudah tahu segalanya. Tahu, ia tidak sekalipun berada di hatinya. Tahu, kalau anak itu masih melihat di sisi yang telah lalu. Tahu, bahwa hatinya pun masih tertinggal dalam yang telah lalu.

_Lalu apa artinya dia? _

Hwang Je Eun adalah seorang penonton drama. Ia hanya bisa menatap, tanpa bisa meminta pemain utama drama itu menatapnya kembali. Ia hanya bisa menatap, tanpa bisa menggantikan peran pemain utama wanita dalam drama itu. Ia akan terus menatap, sampai ketidakmungkinan itu menjadi mungkin. Sampai pemeran utama laki – laki itu juga menatapnya. Atau mungkin, sampai drama ini berakhir dengan akhir cerita bahagia yang mengiris gadis itu menjadi serpihan – serpihan kecil. Dan ketika drama ini berakhir, apakah ia akan tinggal?

"_Don't you realize something different in my eyes? I'm staring at you._

_Don't you realize it? I'm begging you to stay._

_Maybe We are too close to make you understand._

_**But If I go, will you realize it**__?"_

-THE END-

**A/N:** Saya menulisnya 11 Oktober lalu dan sudah terlebih dahulu saya publish di blog pribadi saya ( .com) dan akun wattpad saya. Jadi cepat – cepat panggil saya kalau ada yang menemukannya di blog lain, itu sudah pasti plagiarism atau tindak pencurian? (saya tak yakin ada yang berminat mengambil alih tulisan seperti ini. _You know_, ini bukan karya yang bagus).

Oh ya, saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan membaca. Saya sangat senang. Bagaimanapun penilaian Anda tentang ini, saya tahu atau tidak, Anda review atau tidak, saya sangat berterimakasih. Anda tidak akan tahu betapa senangnya saya. Terimakasih.

Dan tentu saja, salam kenal untuk semua. saya memang sudah lama tapi baru untuk menulis disini. Ada yang mau jadi teman saya? (memalukan memang, saya belum ada soulmate disini kekeke).

Tak lupa juga, _thanks_ Big Deal.


End file.
